Embrouilles et sentiments
by Pepette4435
Summary: R/H post RM. Vous connaissez tous Ron et Hermione, leurs habitudes, leur disputes, leurs problèmes de communication ... voici ce que ça pourrait donner à mon avis avant qu'ils parviennent enfin à se comprendre !
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 – Quand Ron rencontre Andrew

Harry et Ron étaient attablés devant leur petit déjeuner. Harry feuilletait la Gazette, tandis que Ron ne pipait mot en touillant son café. Scène somme toute assez banale à première vue, mais pourtant inhabituelle dans cet appartement.

D'ordinaire, Hermione était la première levée et elle s'occupait bien souvent de préparer le petit déjeuner pour ses deux amis qui « n'étaient pas du matin », comme on dit.

Après la chute de Voldemort, le Trio ainsi que Ginny et tous les autres étaient retournés à Poudlard, rouvert sous la Direction du Pr Minerva McGonagall, pour accomplir leur septième et dernière année. Un maximum d'ASPICs en poche, ils s'étaient tous les trois tournés vers l'Ecole de Formation des Aurors.

Harry et Hermione avaient décidés de s'installer du côté sorcier, et c'est tout naturellement que Ron les avait rejoint dans l'appartement qu'ils partageaient désormais tous les trois.

Ce matin-là, Ron fut le premier à briser le silence :

C'est quand même bizarre qu'elle ne soit pas encore levée, non ?

Elle est sortie hier soir, elle est peut-être rentrée tard.

Ah oui, et d'ailleurs c'est une bonne question ça aussi : elle était où ?

Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais je pense qu'elle est suffisamment adulte et responsable pour ne pas avoir besoin de notre approbation …

Ah mais j'ai pas dit ça ! Simplement je voulais lui demander un coup de main pour rédiger mon devoir sur les antidotes, et comme je prévoyais d'aller faire une partie de quidditch au Terrier cet après midi, j'aurais bien aimé qu'on puisse le terminer ce matin.

Ah bon ! Tu me rassures. J'ai bien cru que tu allais devenir possessif …

Pfffff … N'importe quoi … N'empêche, elle aurait quand même pu nous dire où elle allait … Et puis nous inviter tiens …

Comme si elle pouvait s'imaginer que tu n'avais pas déjà des projets avec une nouvelle conquête !

Je te signale que je n'ai personne en ce moment, et ça me va plutôt bien d'ailleurs.

Tiens donc ? Serais-tu décider à t'assagir ?

Oh ça va ! C'est quand même pas à ce point ! Je ne suis pas …

Harry leva la tête de son journal, afin de comprendre pourquoi Ron ne terminait pas sa phrase.

Celui-ci était bouche bée. La cuillère qu'il tenait entre les mains tomba bruyamment dans sa tasse. Quand à ses yeux, ils étaient sur le point de sortir de leurs orbites.

La porte de la chambre d'Hermione venait (enfin) de s'ouvrir … et un parfait inconnu se tenait devant eux.

L'espace d'un instant, le visage d'Harry prit la même expression que celui de Ron, mais il se ressaisit plus rapidement.

Euh … Bonjour … Je m'appelle Harry, et euh … lui, c'est Ron.

Ledit Ron n'avait toujours esquissé le moindre mouvement.

… mais là, il se sent pas très bien en fait … Et vous êtes ?

Euh … Bonjour, je suis Andrew …

Salut les garçons !

Une Hermione toute pimpante venait d'apparaître à son tour.

Je vois que vous avez fait connaissance … Ca va, Ron ?

Hein ? Euh … oui … Bonjour…

J'espère qu'on a pas fait trop de bruit en rentrant hier soir ? Andrew habite encore chez ses parents et vu l'heure tardive, je lui ai proposé de venir dormir à la maison.

Je suis désolé, je voulais pas vous déranger …

Oh non, vous nous dérangez pas, le rassura Harry. Café ?

Oui, volontiers, merci.

Ron se leva brusquement.

Bon ben je vais y aller moi.

Mais je croyais que tu devais bosser …

Je dois aller au Terrier voir mon père. A plus tard.

Il prit tout juste le temps d'enfiler sa veste avant de disparaître.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 – Quand Harry veut en savoir plus

Après le départ de Ron, Hermione, Andrew et Harry terminèrent leur petit déjeuner, tout en discutant tranquillement.

Je ne vais pas pouvoir rester plus longtemps, dit Andrew, je dois y aller. Je t'appelle plus tard, Hermione ?

OK, à plus tard, et bonne journée !

Elle ponctua sa réplique d'un bisous furtif du bout des lèvres et d'un sourire resplendissant. Andrew quitta l'appartement avec un sourire similaire plaqué sur les lèvres.

La cuisine rangée, Hermione ne tarda pas à se plonger dans son livre de potions. Harry, un petit sourire au coin de la bouche, ne la quittait pas des yeux.

Hermione tenta bien de ne pas y prêter attention, mais elle n'y tint pas longtemps.

Quoi ?

Rien.

Hermione se replongea dans sa lecture. Mais le regard insistant d'Harry l'énervait au plus haut point.

Mais quoi ?!

Mais rien !

Oh je t'en prie, tu ne m'as pas quittée des yeux avec ton petit sourire ironique depuis le départ d'Andrew. Si tu as quelque chose à me dire, dis-le !

Moi, je n'ai rien à te dire. Je pensais juste que TOI, en revanche …

D'accord, alors qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

Tu rentres à pas d'heure avec un parfait inconnu que Ron et moi on découvre le lendemain matin au milieu de notre cuisine, et tu n'as rien à me dire ? Je sais que ça ne me regarde pas, mais …

Andrew n'est pas un « parfait inconnu » je te signale, je t'ai déjà parlé de lui.

Certes, mais quand tu m'en as parlé je n'avais pas saisi que je risquais de le retrouver dans la cuisine au petit matin …

Eh ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer ? Andrew habite VRAIMENT chez ses parents, et c'est pour cette raison que je lui ai proposé de venir DORMIR ici … Pour qui tu me prends ?!

Quoiqu'il se soit passé entre vous ça ne me regarde pas, simplement je ne pensais pas que c'était déjà aussi sérieux …

Et je ne dis pas que ça l'est.

En tout cas, c'est suffisamment sérieux pour que tu aies l'air de quelqu'un qui plane sur un petit nuage … T'aurais vu ta tête quand il était encore là !

Ok, j'avoue que j'ai passé une très bonne soirée en sa compagnie. On est allé dîner, et puis on est sorti. On a pas vu le temps passer, et vu l'heure tardive je lui ai proposé de venir ici pour ne pas déranger ses parents. Mais tu n'imagines pas qu'on aurait pu faire quoique ce soit avec vous deux à côté !

Harry ne put s'empêcher un petit rire étouffé.

Au fait, quelle mouche a piqué Ron ? Il est parti comme un voleur tout à l'heure.

Je ne sais pas, il devait passer voir son père apparemment.

J'était pourtant persuadée qu'il allait me demander de l'aide pour le devoir sur les antidotes. Je suis sûre qu'il n'a pas encore mis le nez dedans !

Malgré toutes ces années passées à leurs côtés, Harry était toujours impressionné : c'est fou de connaître quelqu'un aussi bien ! Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il fixait Hermione, amusé.

Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

Oh pour rien ! Bon je file, j'ai rendez-vous avec Ginny sur le chemin de Traverse, elle voulait trouver un cadeau pour l'anniversaire de Molly.

Sur le chemin, il était encore amusé de la scène qui venait d'avoir lieu, et pourtant déjà un peu inquiet des répercussions que cela pourrait avoir.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 – Quand Ginny et Harry s'inquiètent

Sur le chemin de Traverse

Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! s'offusquait Ginny, elle ne m'en a même pas parlé ! Enfin si, elle m'a déjà parlé d'Andrew, mais elle ne m'avait pas dit que c'était aussi sérieux.

Mais d'après elle, ça ne l'est pas, la rassurait Harry.

Et d'après toi ?

D'après moi, si elle l'a emmené à l'appartement, c'est quand même bien pour nous le présenter, et si elle voulait nous le présenter, c'est pas anodin.

Et Ron, comment il a réagit ?

Ron ? Il s'est éclipsé à peu près deux minutes après l'arrivée d'Andrew, il a trouvé une excuse bidon pour partir. Un instant plus tôt, il me disait qu'il devait travailler sur son devoir sur les antidotes, et d'un seul coup il doit aller au Terrier voir son père.

Ca ne m'étonne pas ! Jaloux Comme il est, il a dû très mal le prendre. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qui se passe entre eux. Tu m'as dit toi-même qu'ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés pendant votre cavale, ils ont même fini par s'embrasser, et du jour au lendemain, plus rien. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Je n'en sais rien. J'ai bien essayé de leur en parler à l'un et à l'autre au début, mais ils avaient tous les deux la même réponse imparable : « Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre nous ! » Et ce fameux baiser, c'était soi-disant dans l'émotion de l'instant, au beau milieu de cette guerre. Bref, rien à signaler …

Tu parles ! Ensemble, ils faisaient semblant de rien, et chacun de leur côté ils se morfondaient en pensant en plus qu'on ne voyait rien. Tu vas pas me dire qu'il ne s'est rien passé et qu'ils ne ressentent rien.

Ceci dit, ça fait des mois maintenant, les choses ont peut-être changées.

Vu la manière dont Ron a réagit, j'en doute.

Pourtant lui-même multiplie les conquêtes, il va quand même pas reprocher à Hermione de fréquenter quelqu'un. Quand à elle, elle a peut-être tout simplement tourné la page.

Mouais … Ou peut-être qu'elle essaie de s'en convaincre. Quand elle m'a parlé d'Andrew, j'ai pas senti que c'était si important. Et Ron, franchement ! Il est plutôt en train de faire mumuse. Parmi les rares copines qu'il nous a présenté, la plupart devaient avoir le QI d'une poule !

Cette réflexion provoqua l'hilarité du jeune couple.

Quoiqu'il en soit, reprit Harry, tout ça ne me dit rien qui vaille, et surtout pas la réaction de Ron. J'espère que les choses ne vont pas s'envenimer entre eux …

Avec Ron et Hermione ? Tu es adorablement naïf, mon chéri !

Ah, ah, ah ! Bon et si on en revenait à nos moutons : est-ce que tu peux me dire ce qu'on cherche au juste ?

Un cadeau pour Maman.

Merci, ça j'avais compris … Mais est-ce que tu as une idée de ce que tu veux lui offrir ?

C'est bien le problème : des idées j'en ai, mais trop … Je ne sais pas quoi choisir. Peut-être le dernier livre de Daniella Spelford ?

Très bonne idée ! Allons-y.

Ils entrèrent donc chez Fleury et Bott. Ils en profitèrent d'ailleurs pour flâner dans les rayonnages de la librairie. Au bout d'un long moment, ils repartirent avec le livre voulu sous le bras. La journée continua de s'écouler, et Harry, malgré le déjeuner qu'ils avaient partagé le midi, commençait avoir un petit creux.

Mlle Weasley, puis-je me permettre de vous offrir une glace ?

Mais avec grand plaisir, Mr Potter !

Installés chez Florian Fortarôme, ils eurent la surprise de voir entrer Hermione et Andrew.

Vous ici ! s'exclama Hermione.

Quelle surprise ! répondit Ginny. Installez-vous avec nous. Vous devez être Andrew, n'est-ce pas ?

Oui, en effet. Enchanté de vous rencontrer, lui répondit Andrew.

Andrew, je te présente Ginny, ma meilleure amie, la petite amis d'Harry, et la sœur de Ron.

… rien que ça ! Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer, j'ai déjà beaucoup entendu parler de vous.

En bien j'espère !

Plutôt oui, rassurez-vous !

Ils continuèrent de discuter un long moment. Ils n'avaient d'ailleurs pas vu l'heure tourner.

Qu'est-ce que vous diriez de venir dîner à l'appartement, tous les deux ? proposa Harry.

Très bonne idée, je meurs de faim, répondit Ginny.

Mais tu viens de t'engloutir une glace énorme ! lui dit Hermione.

Eh, je suis une Weasley tout de même …

Les quatre amis se rendirent donc à l'appartement dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Hermione ne parvenait pourtant pas à dissiper une légère inquiétude : pourquoi personne n'avait revu Ron de toute la journée ?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 – Quand on voit la réaction de Ron

Plus tôt dans la journée, au Terrier

Un « plop » retentissant se fit entendre au beau milieu de la cuisine.

Salut, M'man !

Ron, mon chéri, quelle bonne surprise ! Comment vas-tu ? Tu es tout seul ?

Ca va, Maman. En fait je cherchais un endroit où je pourrais bosser mon devoir sur les antidotes tranquillement. Ca t'ennuie si je m'installe ici un moment ?

Pas du tout au contraire. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste qu'il y a du monde à l'appartement, Hermione a invité un copain et du coup, j'avais juste besoin d'un peu de calme pour me concentrer sur mon devoir. Et ici, est-ce que tout va bien ?

Oh oui, tout va bien ne t'en fais pas. Ton père est dans le jardin en train d'essayer de rafistoler une tondeuse moldue, je crois. Il s'est mis en tête de ne plus utiliser la magie pour s'occuper du jardin, mais d'en profiter pleinement en le faisant à la manière moldue …

Molly ne pouvait s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel quand elle évoquait les différentes lubies de son cher et tendre. Et ça avait toujours l'effet bénéfique de décrocher un sourire amusé à Ron.

Je vais lui faire un petit coucou et je me plonge dans mon devoir après.

Salut, P'pa !

Tiens, Ron ! Tu tombes bien, viens un peu voir par ici, c'est fascinant ! Les moldus ont eu l'idée de créer cette machine pour couper l'herbe. Astucieux, non ? Ils n'ont peut-être pas de magie, mais ils font preuve de beaucoup d'ingéniosité.

Certainement …

Hermione ou Harry ne sont pas là ? J'avoue que quelques détails m'échappent pour savoir comment fonctionne cet engin. Ils pourront sûrement m'éclairer.

Désolé, je suis tout seul aujourd'hui.

Oh. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Pourquoi vous me posez tous cette question ? Je ne suis pas forcément collé à Hermione et Harry constamment …

Je n'ai jamais dit ça, Ron. Je suis juste surpris de te voir arriver ici tout seul à l'improviste, mais je ne voulais pas t'énerver.

Désolé Papa, c'est moi qui m'énerve pour rien. J'ai un devoir important à rédiger et je ne sais pas trop comment l'aborder, je vais aller m'y mettre tout de suite.

Tu devrais peut-être demander de l'aide à Hermione, elle ne verrait sûrement pas d'inconvénient à te donner un petit coup de main… même si elle ne rédige pas ton devoir de bout en bout, nous sommes bien d'accord …

Demander de l'aide à Hermione ? Bien sûr qu'il y avait pensé, mais il ne pouvait visiblement pas la déranger, elle serait sûrement assez occupée à l'avenir …

Je préfère me débrouiller seul. Après tout, Hermione ne sera pas toujours là pour me tenir la main … J'y vais, à tout à l'heure.

A tout à l'heure, fiston.

Cela faisait maintenant des heures qu'il était assis à son bureau à essayer de rédiger un devoir convenable. Non pas qu'il n'avait rien écrit, au contraire, mais la grande majorité de ce qu'il avait rédigé jusqu'alors se trouvait sur des parchemins qui jonchaient le sol, en boules.

Il n'était pas satisfait de ce qu'il écrivait.

Normal à vrai dire, il n'était pas concentré.

Pourquoi était-il aussi préoccupé par ce qui s'était passé le matin même ? Après tout, Hermione était libre …

Il s'était plu à croire à une époque que peut-être ils avaient une chance tous les deux. Mais à son retour d'Australie, il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence : le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé ne représentait rien pour elle. Elle l'évitait à tout prix, et faisait son possible pour ne jamais se retrouver seule avec lui. Message reçu ! Apr7s tou, à quoi pensait-il ? Hermione était aussi belle qu'intelligente, elle méritait mieux qu'un type incapable de faire ses devoirs tout seul !

Il avait eu quelques aventures sans lendemain ces derniers mois, et avait fini par oublier ce qu'il avait pu ressentir à l'époque. Du moins le pensait-il …

Il était particulièrement agacé par l'épisode du matin et ne s'expliquait pas pourquoi. Une chose était sûre en tout cas : il ne parviendrait pas à continuer ce devoir dans l'immédiat. Il avait besoin de se changer les idées.

M'man ! Je vais y aller !

Tu as pu finir ton devoir ?

Euh … oui … enfin presque. Je continuerais demain, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

Je vais en profiter pour demander un coup de main à des copains.

Si je ne me trompe pas, quelques copains de classe se réunissent souvent au Trois Balais le samedi soir …

A plus tard, M'man !


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 – Quand Ron rencontre Sarah

Ron ne s'était pas trompé : Ryan, Terry, Stuart et David étaient attablés autour d'un verre qui ne devait sûrement pas contenir du jus de citrouille.

Tiens, salut Ron ! Viens donc te joindre à nous.

Salut les gars !

C'est pas souvent qu'on te voit par ici, et surtout tout seul. Harry n'est pas avec toi ?

Non, trop occupé avec ma petite sœur je suppose …

Ah oui, je vois ! Et Hermione, elle n'est pas venue ?

Non, trop occupée avec Andrew je suppose …

Hermione a quelqu'un ? Ca par contre c'est une surprise … Pas trop jaloux ?

Quoi ! Meuh non, pas du tout, elle est tout a fait libre de faire ce qu'elle veut.

Bien sûr … Et pendant ce temps-là, toi tu nous rejoins aux Trois Balais pour noyer ta peine … mais elle est libre de faire ce qu'elle veut, évidemment !

Je ne viens pas du tout noyer ma peine ! J'avais juste besoin de prendre l'air après avoir passé la journée sur ce fichu devoir sur les antidotes.

Alors dans ce cas, bienvenue parmi nous ! Je pense que nous sommes à peu près tous dans la même situation … Tu as réussi à faire quelque chose de potable ?

Pas vraiment à vrai dire … J'espère que je serai plus inspiré demain, sinon ça risque d'être ma fête lundi !

Ron resta ainsi un long moment en compagnie de ses copains, dans ce bar où il multipliait les verres sans trop s'en rendre compte. Il essayait de se détendre et voulait profiter de l'instant présent, mais il ne parvenait pas à éliminer ce fichu sentiment d'amertume. Là encore, comme ce fût le cas toute la journée alors qu'il était penché sur ce devoir, les images de Hermione et Andrew réapparaissaient sans cesse dans son esprit.

Il refusait cependant d'admettre l'évidence. Comment pourrait-il encore ressentir quelque chose pour Hermione après tout ce temps ? C'était absurde. Non, il devait simplement être un peu protecteur, après tout il ne savait rien de cet Andrew et ce n'était peut-être pas un type pour elle … Il se promit de chercher à en savoir davantage sur lui, et essaya à nouveau de profiter de la soirée.

Terry le tira brusquement de ses pensées :

Et toi Ron, quoi de neuf de ce côté ?

De quel côté il parle ?…

Désolé j'ai pas suivi, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées … Côté quoi ?

Tu ne pouvais pas être plus clair ! On se demandait s'il y avait une fille dans ta vie en ce moment … Ca me paraît évident que oui !

Ils furent tous pris d'un fou rire.

Non, non, pas du tout, c'était pas une fille qui occupait mes pensées. Et non, y'en a pas en ce moment.

Alors j'ai un plan pour toi, Ron, lui dit Ryan. Y'a une superbe brune qui te quitte pas des yeux depuis un bon moment déjà. Là-bas, près du bar.

Ron se retourna discrètement. Ryan avait raison : superbe …

La jeune fille adressa un sourire radieux à Ron. Qui ne tarda pas à lui répondre à l'identique …

Bien, excusez-moi messieurs mais je me vois dans l'obligation de vous abandonner … Je ne peux pas laisser cette charmante demoiselle attendre plus longtemps.

Quel tombeur, ce Ron ! Et bien, passe une bonne soirée, vieux ! lui dit Stuart.

Je n'y manquerais pas, lui répondit Ron dans un clin d'œil.

Ron s'approcha de la jeune fille. Elle était tout à fait à son goût : Grande et élancée, brune, des yeux noisettes à tomber, et un sourire de plus en plus éclatant à mesure que Ron avançait.

Bonsoir, je peux t'offrir un verre ?

J'ai bien cru que tu ne me le proposerai jamais.

Oh, je suis désolé de t'avoir faite attendre … Saurais-je me faire pardonner ?

Tout dépend de toi … Je m'appelle Sarah.

Et moi c'est Ron, ravi de te rencontrer.

Ils discutèrent un moment autour d'un verre, et Ron fut surpris de constater qu'elle n'était pas la fille qu'elle laissait paraître au premier abord. Il fut d'autant plus surpris en réalisant qu'elle était passionnée de Quidditch … et fan des Canons de Chudley.

Tu plaisantes ? C'est mon équipe préférée à moi aussi ! Ils sont tout simplement géniaux .

Dommage qu'ils aient un peu mal démarré la saison, mais je suis convaincue qu'ils vont se refaire très vite !

Mais bien sûr, c'est évident ! Tu as vu leur nouvelle recrue, Tom Hallington ? Il va faire un malheur …

Tu parles ! Il en est tout juste au début de sa carrière et il est sûrement aussi brillant que Viktor Krum il y a quelques années !

Ah oui tiens, je l'aurais presque oublié celui-là … Encore un qui devait sûrement valoir bien mieux que moi aux yeux de …

Ron, tu m'écoutes ?

Hein ? Ah oui, excuse-moi, je dois être un peu fatigué … Je pense que je vais rentrer, mais on peut se revoir ?

Tu veux déjà rentrer ? J'allais te proposer un dernier verre … mais on peut aller chez moi, si tu veux …

Aller chez elle ? Après tout, c'est sûrement une très bonne idée. Aucune envie de rentrer au Terrier, et aucune envie de retourner à l'appart si c'est encore pour tomber nez à nez avec Andrew …

OK, allons-y alors.

Et ils quittèrent les Trois Balais bras dessus bras dessous, sous les rires étouffés de quelques potes qui ne doutaient désormais plus que Ron passait une excellente soirée …


End file.
